Conventional appliances, such as washing machines and dryers and the like, typically comprise a metal housing or casing with a metal door hingedly attached to the casing via one or more hinge elements fastened to the door and casing, such as via fasteners. It is known to provide a glass panel, such as for a front loading washing machine or the like, with the glass panel having a metal frame or encasement around its periphery and with the metal frame hingedly attached to the casing, such as via a hinge element fastened to the frame and casing, such as via fasteners.